The Cowgirl and The Space Ranger
by princesspeach102
Summary: One night Jessie the cowgirl sees a strange thing flying from the sky and landing on the ground. She goes over and finds Buzz Lightyear badly hurt. She brings him home to take care of him. Buzz has no idea where his crew is and is stuck on Earth. As the two spend time together they are unaware of the dangers ahead including following their hearts. Rated between K plus &T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 First meeting

In the wild west there are many brave people who defend their towns from bandits and other criminals but nobody was braver than Jessie the cowgirl. She was just as brave and tough as any cowboy and she always beat any man who would challenge her to a duel to see who can hit a bullseye or to an arm wrestling contest. One evening when Jessie came home after stopping a bank robbery she turned on her lanturn and sat down on her chair. "Today was such an exhausting day but at least I stopped another robbery" Jessie said to herself as she enjoyed the peace and quiet. Jessie looked out her window and saw how beautiful the stars in the night sky are and decided to get on her horse and take a ride. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight isn't that right boy" Jessie asked her beloved horse Bullseye. Jessie saw a shooting star and made a wish, "I wish for something amazing to happen"

All of a sudden Jessie noticed that the shooting star was going really fast and then crashed into the ground. "OMG Bullseye we have to see if anyone got hurt" Jessie exclaimed as she rode her horse to site where the apparent shooting star crashed. As soon as Jessie arrived at the crash site she looked around to see if anyone was around. "Hello? Anybody here?" Jessie called out as she continued to look around. Out of nowhere Jessie saw that there is a strange thing that had a dim glowing light. As Jessie came closer to the strange glowing thing she saw an unconscious man inside. "I wonder if he is alive" Jessie thought to herself as prided the shield open. As soon as she looked at the man inside Jessie couldn't help but stare at the man. She admired his face including the little dimple in his chin. The man in the pod started to moan in pain as he briefly opened his eyes looked at Jessie before passing out again. "I have to get this man out of here and help him" Jessie stated as she did her best to lift the unconscious man and put him on Bullseye.

When Jessie arrived home she took the man off of Bullseye and took him inside her house. She put him on her couch and attended to his injuries. A little while later the man started to wake up. "Uhhhh where am I and who are you miss?" The man asked as he woke up and tried to get up. "My name is Jessie and I found you in the woods unconscious in a big metal thing. You have a bump on your head and bruises all over your ribs. Now mind telling me who you are and where did you come from?" Jessie asked as she gave the stranger an ice pack. "My name is Buzz Lightyear and I'm a space ranger for Star Comand" Buzz said he introudced himself. All of a sudden Buzz started to freak out and shout out, "Wait my crew. I have to my fellow rangers who are part of my team. Did you find anyone else when you found me?" "Sorry partner you were the only one when me and my horse Bullseye found in some broken metal thing. Do you remember what happened?" replied Jessie. Before Buzz could answer Jessie he started to get a splitting headache. "I need to find my crew and….." Buzz exclaimed as he tried to get up. "Oh no you don't. You're in no condition to go anywhere. You're staying here so you can rest and recover from your injuries. Is that understood?" said Jessie as she made Buzz go back to the couch. "I don't think you understand I'm a captain of my own team…" Buzz began telling Jessie when Jessie shouted, "You're staying put until you're better!" Buzz became intimidate when Jessie shouted at him but did as she said and laid back down. "Sweet dreams Buzz Lightyear and tomorrow we'll talk more. Right now get some rest" Jessie said to Buzz as she went to her room for the night.

During the night Buzz thought about the werabouts of his crew and wondered if they were still alive or looking for him. He also thought about Jessie who rescued him and attended to his injuries. "I have to say Jessie knows when to put her foot down. She is a tough woman and not to mention she has lovely red hair" Buzz thought to himself as he thought about Jessie for a while before falling asleep.

Author's Note: What's up people who love to read and write fan fiction. I was thinking about the TV show Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Toy Story. Than it hit me, why not write a fanfiction based on that TV show and include a certain cowgirl that most of you recall Buzz has a romantic interest in. I call this story The Cowgirl and The Space Ranger. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 How it all happened

The next morning as the sun was rising in the sky the sunlight from the window shone in on Buzz which woke him up from his slumber. "Morning Buzz care for some coffee?" Jessie offered. "That would be nice thank you," said Buzz as Jessie poured him a cup of coffee. Buzz slowly got up from the couch but he was still sore. "Take it easy there. Can't have you hurting yourself even more than you already have. Let me help you" Jessie said as she helped Buzz to the table. Buzz sat down and started drinking his coffee. "So Buzz care to tell me how you ended up looking like you lost a fight, how you got here and what is Star Command exactly?" "I'm not sure if you would believe me" replied Buzz. "Try me I'm always interested in hearing stories" Jessie pointed out.

Since Jessie insisted on Buzz to tell her what happened and where he is from Buzz began speaking, "Well I'm a captain from Star Command headquarters in outer space. Star Command is a place where fellow space rangers like myself come to hear briefings, where all of our spaceships take off and land along with getting repaired if any damage has been done, take the occasional rest if needed especially if medical attention is required and prepare ourselves to fight the good fight against evil. I have my own team who I've led for the past couple of years fighting evil from the evil emperor Zurg who wants to cause evil and chaos throughout the galaxy. Me and my fellow rangers Mira, Booster and XR were on our way to Star Command to report to our boss Commander Nebula when all of a sudden our spaceship was attacked out of nowhere. Zurg sworn enemy of the galaxy shot at our ship trying to blast us from the sky. I lead my team into battle against the power hungry emperor and just as we thought we had the upper hand Zurg took another shot at our spaceship but this time with a bigger blaster cannon our ship was badly damaged and my crew risked their lives to save me by putting me in our only working escape pod. I ordered them to save themselves and I would take on Zurg alone since my team was injured. They disobeyed my orders and shoved me into the escape pod. As I screamed, "Why are you doing this? I'm your captain." They all said since I was hurt the worst I was in no condition to fight. That was when my second in command Ranger Nova pushed the button that shot the escape pod, which is the last thing I recall before I passed out from my injuries. Now I wonder if my crew is still alive and looking for me or do they think I'm dead. All I know is that I have to get a homing message to Star Command and find out if my team is ok. I just don't know how to fix the pod I came in without any tools."

After Buzz told Jessie his story she never heard of such a story as Buzz just told her. "You're right your story is pretty unbelievable but I believe everything you just told me Buzz and this emperor Zurg fellow sounds like a low life scoundrel that needs to be put away for life. As for tools I have some tools in my shed you can use to fix your escape pod" Jessie told Buzz. "I appreciate Jessie and I'll get started right away" exclaimed Buzz as he got up from the chair. "Not so fast Space Cowboy. Have you forgotten that you're still pretty banged up?" Jessie pointed out. "What am I supposed to do? I can't just sit around and do nothing" Buzz said as he held his ribs in pain. "I get it you want to find your team and tell them you're alive and you're hoping that they're still alive as well. But you're in no condition to do anything and you're staying put unless you want me to kick your butt" Jessie threatened. Buzz wasn't sure if Jessie could kick his butt however Buzz knew to never question the strength of a woman after all those times he recalled butting heads with Ranger Nova. "Ok you win I won't do anything to hurt myself even more but will you help me Jessie?" Buzz requested. "Of course I'll help you as long as you promise to take it easy," replied Jessie as she stuck her hand out for Buzz to shake it. Buzz and Jessie shook hands sealing their deal before Jessie changed Buzz's bandages and gave him medicine for his injuries.

When Buzz and Jessie were done shaking they noticed they were still holding each other's hands. The two of them looked at each other and quickly let go of each other's hands and turned red. "Well I'm going into town for a bit. I'll be back soon. There are some books on my shelf if you want to read while I'm gone" Jessie said as she pointed to her book shelf. "Thanks Jessie see you soon" Buzz told Jessie before walking out the door. As Jessie rode into town with Bullseye she was thinking about Buzz and his extraordinary story that he told her along with the moment they were holding hands. Jessie began to wonder what she was starting to feel for the stranger from Outer Space that crash landed on Earth and what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The start of the repairs

As time passed Buzz Lightyear did his best to take it easy to not further hurt himself. However, he became more and more anxious and worried about his team. One day while Jessie was attending to Bullseye Buzz got up and wasn't really feeling sore as before. "Well at least I'm not in extreme pain anymore" Buzz said to himself as he went to the shed to check out the tools and other things Jessie said he could use to fix his pod. While Buzz was on his way to the shed he heard something going on in the stables. He worried something happen to Jessie and Bullseye so he ran to the stables. "Whoa easy Bullseye. What's wrong boy?" Jessie asked as Bullseye became a bit spooked. "Jessie I heard Bullseye freaking out. What happened?" Buzz questioned. "I don't know Buzz. Something spooked Bullseye and I can't get him to calm down" answered Jessie. Buzz and Jessie decided to take a look around Bullseye's stable to see if there was anything hiding. "I see something buried in the hay" Buzz pointed out as he saw something sticking out. Jessie wondered what it could be as she approached the thing sticking out of the hay. "AH!" screamed Jessie as she lost her balance. Buzz caught Jessie in his arms and asked, "Are you ok? What made you scream like that?"

Jessie pointed to what made her scream and coming out of the hay was a big spider. "Bullseye and I can't stand spiders!" exclaimed Jessie. Buzz realized he was still holding Jessie in his arms as the two of them looked at each other. The two of them continued to look at each other for a moment before Buzz put Jessie down. Buzz got Bullseye out of the stable as Jessie stomped on the spider hard. "Jessie I think the spider is dead now" Buzz pointed out as Jessie stopped stomping. "You're right I better throw it out. Thanks for getting Bullseye out of his stable. He normally doesn't let strangers handle him" Jessie pointed out as she got a sac and used it to stood up the hay with the dead spider in it. "You're welcome Jessie. I'm just glad you and your horse are ok" said Buzz. "Wait a minute are you ok? Why are you up?" Jessie questioned. "I'm feeling better and my bruises are almost cleared up. I was on my way to your shed to check out the tools and other materials you have when I heard Bullseye" answered Buzz. "Also I no longer have a painful headache thanks to the pain medicine you gave me." "Well that's good to hear but don't push yourself or start making repairs to that pod thing until you're fully recovered" Jessie requested.

Buzz wanted to get started on the repairs but at the same time he wanted to respect Jessie's wishes to take it easy. After putting Bullseye back in his stable Jessie went with Buzz to the shed and showed him all of the tools and materials inside. "Wow you have a lot of stuff in here" said Buzz. "Yeah I know it was my father's. He always did like to tinker with things" Jessie told him. "I think I can use these things. Thank you for letting me use them" Buzz said to Jessie. "You're welcome and thanks for helping me with Bullseye" said Jessie.

After resting for a bit longer Buzz was no longer in any pain and he was fully recovered from his injuries. Jessie was happy that buzz was no longer hurt and was able to get started on the repairs. "Do you need any help with the repairs Buzz?" Jessie asked him one day before Buzz went out to bring the escape pod he came in to Jessie's ranch. "Jessie you've done so much for me. You rescue me after I crashed, you let me stay in your home as you attended my injuries and you're letting me use your tools and other materials so I can fix my pod and contact my team to let them know where I am. I just hope nothing bad happened to them" Buzz said to Jessie. "Hey I'm just glad I didn't find you dead and besides, how are you going to bring your pod back to my ranch?" Jessie questioned. Buzz knew Jessie was right and said, "maybe I do need help. Do you think you could help me please?" "Of course I'll help you let me just get Bullseye and my wagon" Jessie told Buzz as she went to get Bullseye and the wagon. When Jessie came back she helped Buzz lift the heavy space pod onto her wagon. "I must say Jessie you're very strong to lift my pod into the wagon" Buzz pointed out as he was impressed by Jessie's strength. Jessie smiled at Buzz and thanked him for noticing her strength. While Bullseye pulled the wagon Buzz and Jessie sat next to each other. Bullseye accidently went over a bump on the road causing Buzz and Jessie to bump heads. "Ouch" they both said as they rubbed their heads. "You ok Jessie?" asked Buzz. "Yeah I'm fine I just hope you don't get those painful headaches again when you were recovering" answered Jessie.

When Buzz and Jessie finally got back to Jessie's ranch they unloaded the pod near the shed and Buzz got started. "You sure you don't need any help fixing your pod?" questioned Jessie as she saw Buzz having a hard time with the repairs. All of a sudden a puff of smoke blew on Buzz's face making his face dirty and causing him to cough a little bit. Jessie handed him a rag to clean his face and decided to take Jessie's offer of her help to fix his escape pod. For several weeks Jessie and Buzz worked together to fix his pod. "How much longer do you think it will take to fix this thing?" Jessie questioned as she handed Buzz another tool he needed. "I'm not sure. This thing took a lot of damage when I crash landed. I just hope I can get the communicators working again" Buzz answered. "I'm sure you will. So far we have fixed half of this pod of yours" Jessie stated. While Jessie was tightening a nut Buzz located there was some oil on Jessie's face. "Jessie you have a little bit of oil on your face. Here let me get you a rag" Buzz offered as he picked up a rag that was next to him. Then Buzz accidently tripped over a wrench and fell on top of Jessie. Buzz and Jessie stared at each other as Buzz said, "I got the rag. I'll wipe the oil off your face." "Thanks Buzz and I think now would be a good time for you to please get off of me so we can both get back up" Jessie pointed out as Buzz was still on top of her after he was done cleaning her face. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to trip and fall on top of you" exclaimed Buzz. "It's ok but I think from now on let's be careful where we leave things" Jessie said to Buzz as he agreed with her.

For a little while there was an awkward silence between the two of them when all of a sudden both of their stomachs started growling. "Looks like we're both hungry" Buzz said to Jessie. "You're right let's wrap this up and go eat. We can continue working on the repairs later" Jessie told Buzz as the two of them went inside and enjoyed a meal. After they both went to bed for the night Jessie and Buzz couldn't really fall asleep. Jessie thought about what happened earlier when Buzz accidently fell on top of her and how she felt like her heart was racing and began to wonder, "Why am I feeling like this? What does it mean?" As for Buzz he thought about what happened between him and Jessie as well but wasn't too sure of his thoughts and feelings as he one main thought in his mind, to be able to find his team and find out if the evil emperor Zurg has been defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Taking a break

For many days and nights after bringing the pod back to Jessie's ranch Buzz worked on it nonstop. Jessie sometimes helped him when she wasn't busy with other things. One evening when Jessie came back from hauling another bad guy to jail she saw that Buzz was still working. "Buzz you're still working on this thing? I thought you be relaxing after getting so much done" Jessie mentioned as she saw Buzz welding some metal together. Buzz turned off the blow torch and lifted up the mask and said, "Yeah I know but I'm so close to finishing the repairs that I can imagine being reunited with my team any day now." Jessie noticed a tone in Buzz's voice that sounded a bit hysterical. However shed knew Buzz was determined to finish the repairs and left him to finish his work. Later that night before Jessie started to get ready for bed she heard Buzz screaming, "I did it!" Jessie ran outside and asked, "Did you really do it? Did you finally finish the repairs?" Buzz turned to Jessie and replied, "only one way to find out" as he started to press some buttons.

Buzz thought the communicators would be up and running but all of a sudden the whole pod shut down completely. "NO!" Buzz cried. "This isn't happening. What did I do wrong? I thought I did everything right!" Jessie saw how upset Buzz was and said, "You didn't know this would happen and everyone has setbacks. Also you've been working on this thing more and more often that I'm starting to wonder when was the last time you took a break? I'm worry about you." Buzz looked at Jessie and saw the worried look on her face. "I don't have time to be taking a break. I can do this. I just have to figure out where I went wrong" Buzz exclaimed as he attempted to get back to work. "Hold your horses. You need to take a break. You're coming with me now" Jessie told Buzz with a stern tone in her voice and look on her face. "But Jessie there is so much that needs to be done and I'm so close to a breakthrough…" Buzz began saying before Jessie cut him off in mid sentence and said, "YOUR TAKING A BREAK COME ON!" Jessie grabbed Buzz's hand and brought himself to get cleaned up. Buzz felt that Jessie was treating him like a child as she continued to drag him by his hand but at the same time he didn't want to mess with Jessie and make her even more mad or worried about him than she already is. Buzz cleaned himself up and when he came out of the bathroom he said to Jessie, "Happy now? I took a break to clean up." Jessie looked at Buzz and said, "not so fast space cowboy. You're not done taking a break. Come with me."

Jessie led Buzz outside to her stables where Bullseye and another horse were in. Buzz looked at the two horses and said, "well I know this horse is Bullseye who is this horse?" Jessie replied, "This is Rocko he's Bullseye's best friend since they were small. You'll be riding him tonight. "Now you need to hold your horses. I don't really know how to ride a horse and where are we going?" Buzz questioned as Jessie instructed him on how to properly put a saddle on a horse. Then Jessie said, "watch me and do as I tell you" as she got on Bullseye. Buzz did his best to get on Rocko but he fell off as soon he got on. Jessie did her best not to laugh at Buzz and decided to help him. "Let me help you" offered Jessie as she helped Buzz get on Rocko without falling off again. "Ok I'm the horse now what?" asked Buzz as Rocko and Bullseye began walking with Jessie and Buzz on their backs.

Buzz felt a bit uneasy riding on Rocko because as he told Jessie that he didn't know how to ride a horse and thought he was going to fall off again. But as Jessie instructed him to do he rode Rocko with little to no problem at all. "Jessie are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" Buzz asked when all of a sudden Jessie had Bullseye stop. Buzz did the same thing as Jessie to get Rocko to stop. "Every now and then I sometimes come out here to either look at the sunset or the stars in the night sky. It helps me clear my head whenever I'm stressed out or just want to admire the beauty of nature at certain times of the day or night. I can't believe how beautiful the stars are tonight" Jessie stated as she looked at the sky. Buzz looked up at the sky as well and admired the stars. "Usually when I'm flying through outer space I never really stop to admire the stars because I'm always busy leading my team through battle to be victorious. But now that I'm stopping to look at the stars I realize how beautiful they are and how nice it is to be looking at them with somebody" Buzz said to Jessie. "I couldn't agree more" Jessie told Buzz as she and him looked at each other. "What will you do if you're able to get home?" Buzz thought about Jessie's question and answered, "I would tell Commander Nebula what happened and knowing my team rangers Nova, Booster and XR will be happy to see me. After that most likely go back to fighting crime in space and protecting the galaxy from the evil Emperor Zurg and other villains" answered Buzz. "but now I'm taking a good look at how beautiful a starlit is I'm going to remember to admire it more often."

Jessie smiled when Buzz promised to admire the beauty of a star lit sky more often but she began to feel a bit sad when he heard about the possibility of him returning to space to continue his career as a space ranger. "You know it will be kind of lonely if you're able to finish the repairs on your space pod. I've gotten used to having you around. It's nice to talk to somebody who isn't intimidated by how I am. Most people can't believe the things I do and wondered why am I not other girls who just want a big strong man to protect them. Even my own mother thought I was strange since I acted more my father than a proper lady" Jessie told Buzz as they continued to look at the sky. Buzz thought about what Jessie and came to the conclusion that even though he already figured it Jessie isn't like other women and he was ok with it. "You know Jessie there is nothing wrong with you. I believe that deep down more people wish they could be more like you and could possibly be jealous that they're not like you. I think you're great just the way you are and you shouldn't let other people judge you for who you are and continue to embrace being the strong and independent woman that you are" Buzz told Jessie making her smile as she told him, "thanks Buzz that was really sweet of you to say and I feel better about myself and also just wondering do you admire strong and independent women?"

Buzz was a bit surprised at Jessie's question as Jessie stared at Buzz waiting for his answer. He wasn't sure what to say at first until he thought of something to say after a few seconds of awkward silence. Buzz took a breath and said to Jessie, "I do admire women who are strong and independent. It's something that is a good quality for any woman and man who wants to join Star Command and train to become the best space ranger they can be." Jessie was a bit taken aback at what Buzz just said to her because she was expecting a different answer. Buzz noticed the slightly disappointing look on Jessie's face and wondered if he said something to offend her. Before he could ask her there was a bright shooting star flying across the sky. Buzz and Jessie both noticed it and both closed their eyes as they made a wish. "What did you wish for?" asked Buzz. "If I tell you my wish it won't come true. Come on it's getting late. We should go back" Jessie said as she and Buzz rode Bullseye and Rocko back to her ranch. When they got back Buzz helped Jessie get the horses back in their stables and went inside the house. "Thanks Jessie for tonight. I feel better and I'll do my best not to go crazy with the repairs. I'm lucky to have a friend like you" Buzz said to Jessie as she replied, "You're welcome and I appreciate your friendship as well." Jessie went into her room after wishing Buzz a good night. Buzz thought Jessie had gone to sleep right away so he did the same. Unknown to Buzz Jessie was up looking out her window thinking about how her evening went with Buzz with a sad look on her face. Deep down she hoped that Buzz wouldn't leave anytime soon.

Unknown to both Jessie and Buzz there was something or someone watching them from afar. Whatever or whoever was spying on the two of them went off in another direction until it came to a spaceship hidden not too far away. "At last I have found Buzz Lightyear and he has a little lady friend. Now I can exact my revenge" said an evil and familiar enemy of the space captain.

Author's Note: I bet all of you are thinking the same thing about the person who was spying on Jessie and Buzz while they were out for the evening. No spoilers please especially if you more or less figured it out. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Square dance, Argument and Kidnapping

The next morning Buzz woke up feeling better after freaking out about the fact that the first test run didn't work. He appreciated what Jessie did by taking him out for the night to look at the stars. However in the back of Buzz's mind he kept thinking, "Did I do something wrong to upset Jessie?" as he recalled the slightly sad tone in Jessie's voice after he answered Jessie's question about strong independent women. He often thought about Jessie during the morning while doing some work on his pod because Buzz didn't see Jessie this morning but did find that her horse Bullseye wasn't in his stable. "Maybe Jessie is still mad at me and wanted to get away for a bit" Buzz said to himself as Buzz went back to work but couldn't focus on the repairs. Buzz decided to take another break and go for a walk to try to clear his head. Buzz went into town to look around and realized he never really got a good look at Jessie's hometown. While Buzz was walking around he saw a sign about a square dance happening in a few days. "A square dance? This will be perfect to cheer Jessie up. What is square dancing anyway?" Buzz said to himself as continued to walk around before heading back to Jessie's place.

As soon as Buzz returned from his walk Jessie was outside looking for Buzz. "Hey where have you been?" Jessie asked. "I went for a walk around your lovely town. I realize I've never seen it before" replied Buzz as he and Jessie went inside to continue talking. Buzz told Jessie of the things he saw including the sign about the square dance. "Oh yeah the town holds a square dance every now and then. Everybody in town usually goes" Jessie stated. "What about you?" asked Buzz. "Do you go to your town's square dances?" Jessie shook her head no and replied, "I don't really go because I'm not much of a dancer. I usually skip it." "Well Jessie I've never been to a square dance. I was hoping you would accompany me?" Buzz requested. Jessie was shocked and wasn't sure what to do. As long as she can remember no guy ever asked her to attend a square dance. "Ok Buzz I'll go with you to the square dance. But like I said I'm not much of a dancer" Jessie pointed out. "That's ok let's just go and have some fun that night" exclaimed Buzz as he was happy Jessie accepted his invitation to go with him. For the next few days Jessie and Buzz spent some time together not just fixing up the space pod but taking walks and riding horses. One evening Jessie and Buzz decided to do a little square dancing practice. "Are you sure you want to do this?" questioned Jessie. "I told you I'm not much of a dancer." Buzz replied, "I'm not either but I don't think it would hurt to get into some practice together. Who knows maybe we can improve our skills together."

Jessie smiled at Buzz and they began dancing as soon as Jessie turned on the record player. "You know Jessie for a person who said that you're not much of a dancer you're pretty good" Buzz pointed out as he and Jessie continued to practice. When Buzz dipped Jessie her hat fell off and once again looked at Jessie's long red hair. "You know Jessie you look nice with and without your hat on and have you always had that cute yellow bow at the end of your long braid?" Jessie answered, "Oh this ribbon? I've had it since I was a little girl. It's my childhood treasure. Do you think it's silly?" Buzz pulled out a chain he wore around his neck that had a star shaped piece of metal on it that was a bit banged up. Buzz said to Jessie, "Believe it or not but this is a piece of metal from the first space ship I've ever flown and accidentally crashed while I was training to be a space ranger. I wasn't exactly the best pilot while I was at Star Command Academy. After getting lectured by Commander Nebula and having to go through the safety course I found it at the crash site and made it into a pendant. In short the answer to your question is no it's not silly since I have my own treasure." Jessie was happy to hear that Buzz didn't think her ribbon wasn't easy and thought it was nice of Buzz to share something of his that meant something to him.

Buzz picked up Jessie's hat and placed it on her head. After that they practiced for a little while longer before calling it a night. "You make one great of a dance partner" Jessie exclaimed. "Thanks so are you. I think we'll do great at your town's square dance tomorrow night" Buzz pointed out. Jessie and Buzz went into the kitchen to get something to eat. While the two of them were eating Buzz dropped his fork and exclaimed, "I just realized I don't know what I'm going to wear to the square dance!" After Jessie was done chewing her food, she took a sip of her drink and said to Buzz, "Leave it to me Buzz. I actually have something that you can wear. I just have to get out of my trunk." Jessie got up from the table and Buzz wondered what did Jessie have that he could wear. A few minutes later Jessie came back with a nice cowboy suit. Buzz wondered where did she get the suit from when Jessie said, "This was the suit my father wore when he took my mother out on their first date." Buzz was surprised and said, "Jessie are you sure I can wear this? I don't want to ruin it if I accidentally get it dirty." Buzz continued to look at the suit amazed at how nice it look as Jessie replied, "It's fine Buzz. My father got this suit dirty a couple of times but managed to get it clean." Buzz still felt a bit uneasy wearing something so nice but he knew it would mean a lot to Jessie to have him wear something nice to the square dance. "Thanks Jessie I appreciate very much," said Buzz as he and Jessie turned in for the night. The next morning Buzz did some repairs and made some final adjustments before giving it a test run. "OMG I did it!" Buzz said excidelty to himself as he performed a test run. Buzz sent out an emergency signal hoping that either his crew or somebody back at Star Command would get the signal. "I can't wait to tell Jessie the good news!" Buzz thought happily to himself when he started to think about the idea of returning to space but at the same time he wasn't sure how Jessie would take it because he and Jessie had become close. Later on that day Buzz began to get ready for the square dance. He got himself cleaned up and got himself dressed. Buzz looked in the mirror and straighten the bolo. Buzz thought that he looked like a real cowboy. "Hey Jessie are you ready? We don't want to be late to the square dance" Buzz called out before Jessie stepped out of her room.

Buzz was amazed at the dress Jessie was wearing and said, "wow, just wow. You look absolutely beautiful. You even changed your hairstyle which looks great by the way. I've always wondered how your hair would look like if you wore it down." Jessie was happy that Buzz liked the way she was dressed and replied, "You look nice as well. Very handsome in fact." Buzz blushed at what Jessie said because nobody ever really thought of him as handsome before. Buzz and Jessie left Jessie's place together and headed to the dance hall in town where the square dance is being held.

When Buzz and Jessie walked in together a couple of the townspeople who knew Jessie almost didn't recognize her because they never really see her dress up much. The music got started and Jessie froze up because she felt like everyone was looking at her. "Relax Jessie there is no need to freeze up. Let's have some fun and dance" said Buzz as he held out his hand and lead Jessie to the dance floor. Buzz and Jessie were enjoying themselves dancing and a moment later a slow song was playing.

Buzz put his arms around Jessie as the two of them began dancing. Buzz and Jessie dance real closely to each other and both of their faces turned red. Buzz twirled Jessie around and admired how her dress twirled while Jessie danced. "Um Jessie there is something I want to tell you" Buzz began to say when Jessie exclaimed, "I have to tell you something too." "If its ok with you may I speak first please?" Buzz requested. Jessie nodded her head yes and Buzz began, "Jessie I wanted to apologize to you for the other night when I was freaking out about failing to fix my space pod the first time and for offending you in anyway. Also there is something really important I want to say to you." Jessie wondered what did Buzz wanted to tell her that is very important? She began to wonder if he wanted to stay with her on Earth and or confess his feelings for her. Jessie became really nervous and trembled at the thought of what Buzz wanted to say to her. Then with a smile on his face Buzz said to Jessie, "I finally got my space pod to work again. I was even able to send a message back to Star Command." "That's great news Buzz but is there anything else you want to tell me?" Jessie questioned. Buzz thought about it for a moment and said, "Well if anyone at Star Command got my message they can send a rescue team for me and…." Buzz was saying but before he could finish Jessie raised up her hand, stopped Buzz from continuing what he was going to say and with a sad disappointed tone in her voice she said, "Is that all you wanted to tell me? That not only you got your pod to work but you were able to get a message to this Star Command and you'll most likely be leaving Earth and me? I thought that after all the time we've spent together we were becoming close." Buzz was a bit taken back at what Jessie told her and said, "Of course we're close. You saved my life, gave me a place to stay and you were a huge help with helping me make the repairs. We're friends aren't we?" Now it was Jessie who was taken back by Buzz's words and exclaimed, "So that's it you just think of me as your friend? I thought we were closer than that." "How much closer can we get? What is it that you want to tell me and expect me to say?" Buzz asked but before Buzz could get an answer Jessie started to become teary eye and ran out of the dance hall crying. Buzz tried calling out to her but she didn't stop and ran away.

Buzz was flabbergasted and wasn't sure what to do or say because of the situation that just happened. Then Buzz thought for a moment about what Jessie wanted to tell him and realized how she was feeling and realized his own feelings. "What have I done? I'm so stupid. I have to go find Jessie right away and hopefully she'll be willing to listen to what I truly should have told her and what she wanted to tell me" Buzz said as he ran out of the dance hall and ran around town calling out for Jessie. All of a sudden Buzz heard a woman scream loudly and recognized who was screaming. "JESSIE I'M COMING!" Buzz screamed out loud when he turned around and saw not only Jessie but a familiar enemy as well. "Emperor Zurg! How did you get here and let her go NOW!" Demanded Buzz as he saw that Zurg had a grip on Jessie and said, "Never Buzz Lightyear. For too long you have defeated me and ruined all of my evil plans to take over the galaxy and for a long time I waited and watched you and this woman became quite close. When I saw the bond you two were forming I figured this woman must be your weakness so if you don't want anything bad to happen to her I suggest you don't follow me as I take her hostage." Zurg summoned a hovercraft, put Jessie in the back and got in himself as he drove quicker than Buzz can run after Zurg's hovercraft. "BUZZ!" Jessie screamed out as she got further and further away from Buzz. "JESSIE!" Buzz screamed out her name as he failed to catch up with Zurg's hovercraft. Buzz collapsed as he was exhausted from running so much. Floating down from the air onto the ground was Jessie's yellow ribbon. Buzz caught the ribbon in his hand and began crying as he couldn't believe Emperor Zurg not only was on Earth, he was watching him waiting for a moment to strike and kidnap Jessie. While Buzz was crying he looked at the ribbon and recalled when Jessie said her favorite ribbon is her treasure from her childhood.

Buzz ran back to Jessie's ranch and once again he made another attempt to call Star Command and said, "This is Captain Buzz Lightyear of Star Command please if anyone can hear me I need help to rescue a woman named Jessie who was captured by Emperor Zurg who apparently tracked me to Earth and I help right. Please Ranger Mira Nova, Ranger Booster Sinclair Munchapper, Ranger XR and Commander Nebula if you guys can hear me and are getting my message I need your help right away!" Buzz kept calling and calling for help on the communicators hoping that his crew and commanding officer would get it and hopefully come help Buzz rescue Jessie before it is too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Team Lightyear Reunited & Rescue Mission

Buzz kept on doing his best on trying to get in contact with his team and star command but he felt like nobody was going to answer his call for help. Buzz continued on to call for help as he wept bitterly. All of a sudden bright lights appeared in the sky that started shining behind Buzz. At first Buzz didn't noticed the bright lights because he just kept thinking, "I'm a failure. I couldn't protect that wonderful woman not to mention realize what she was trying to tell me." When Buzz realized there was bright lights behind him at first he didn't know what was about to land until he recognizes the spaceship that landed not that far away. As fast as Buzz could run he ran to the familiar spaceship which happened to be his spaceship Buzz and his team always traveled on for missions.

Buzz stared at the spaceship as it landed and when the doors opened Buzz saw his crew Mira, Booster and XR come out. The three of them saw their leader running towards them and they did the same. "Buzz you're here and you're alive!" Booster cried out as he ran to Buzz, picked him up and gave him a crazy tight hug along with Mira and XR. "We thought you were dead. We looked everywhere in space for you after our battle with Emperor Zurg who sadly managed to escape from us." Mira and XR agreed with Booster as they too shed tears of happiness finding out that their captain was still alive. "Um Buzz why are you dressed like that?" Mira asked as she noticed the cowboy clothes Buzz is wearing. "It's a long story which I'll tell you about later. Right now we need to go on a rescue mission. Emperor Zurg was here on Earth with me. He was watching me and the woman who saved my life, gave me a place to stay and helped me fix the pod I came to Earth in to call you. Did you even get any of my messages by any chance?" said Buzz. "We sure did but it was kind of glitchy but we were able to track it when we found out it was you calling" XR pointed out. "Is this Jessie woman the one who saved your life?" Buzz nodded his head in sadness because he still felt awful about not being able to rescue Jessie on time but not understanding what Jessie was going to tell him.

Mira walked up to Buzz, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "We're going to get her back. The three of us managed to find you imagine how much ass kicking the four of us can do together? We'll rescue your friend and capture Zurg." Buzz looked at Mira and the rest of his team as Booster and XR agreed with Mira. "You're absolutely right we can complete this rescue mission together and defeat Emperor Zurg. He'll pay for kidnapping Jessie" declared Buzz as he went with his team inside their spaceship. Buzz changed into his space ranger uniform and said to his crew, "feels good to be wearing a space ranger uniform again. Now let's go get Zurg and save Jessie." Mira, Booster and XR were thrilled to have their captain back and they also noticed how determined Buzz seemed to not only track down and defeat Zurg but to rescue Jessie as well.

While Buzz and his crew drove through space as fast as they could Emperor Zurg was already on his ship with Jessie kicking and screaming. "Let me go you lousy varmint. I swear when I get out of here the first thing I'm knocking off is your stupid ugly face!" Jessie declared as she screamed at Zurg. Emperor Zurg looked at Jessie as he paid little to no mind to her insults and threats as he said to Jessie, "While I was watching you and my sworn enemy I could tell there is a sparkle in his eyes everytime you two spent time together and I have to say you're a lovely woman. Why don't you join me as my empresses and together we can rain evil all over the galaxy?" Jessie was beyond disgusted at Zurg's proposal that she spit on Zurg's face and said, "I would never be with someone as evil as you and who looks like he has a BBQ grill for a face."

Zurg was both angry and insulted at what Jessie said to him that he ordered his minions to lock her in his holding cell on his ship. After Jessie was taken away Zurg looked in the mirror and asked his minions, "Do I really look like I have a BBQ grill for a face?" To avoid getting either blasted and or yelled at by Zurg his minions all said he didn't look like what Jessie thought of him. However in the back of their minds they did think so. As Zurg continued to drive his spaceship to his castle he noticed something heading towards his ship. Zurg got a closer look and gasped as he realized the spaceship that was following him was Buzz Lightyear and his team. "WHAT?! BUZZ LIGHTYEAR AND HIS TEAM ARE FOLLOWING ME?!" Zurg screamed out so loud that his whole ship heard what he said including Jessie and began to wonder how did Buzz get to space?

As Buzz was tailing Zurg the evil Emperor put his ship on warp speed and tried to get away from team Lightyear's ship. However Buzz was thinking the same thing as well and put his spaceship on warp speed. As the two ships were close to each other Zurg hatched up a plan and put it into action. All of a sudden Zurg stopped his ship which made team Lightyear wondered what he is going to do next. Then Emperor Zurg came out of his ship with a couple of his minions as the evil emperor shouted out, "Buzz Lightyear let's take this fight outside!" When Buzz and his team heard what Zurg said Buzz shouted out, "We're taking you down!" With that said Buzz, Booster, Mira and XR exited their ship wearing their space suits including their air helmets. Emperor Zurg along with his minions were ready for battle. As soon as team Lightyear came out of their ship they started shooting their laser blasters at Zurg and his minions and vise versa. "There's so many of them and only the four of us. How do we defeat them and Zurg?" Booster questioned.

Buzz thought about what Booster said and came up with a plan to end the battle. Buzz told his team his plan and they were all game for it. "I wonder what is going on? Is team Lightyear going to surrender?" Zurg questioned as he laughed evilly about the thought of Buzz and his team giving up. "We're not giving up today or ever Zurg!" Buzz shouted out as not only did his team take out the rest of Zurg's minions and surrounded the evil emperor with their lasers and taser guns. "It's over Emperor Zurg. We've won and took down your minions. Surrender now or do we have to do this the hard way?!" Buzz told the evil emperor as Buzz and his team prepared to shoot Zurg if he tried to escape.

Emperor Zurg looked at Team Lightyear who were ready to shoot at anytime their leader said to. Then Zurg said, "I have to admit Lightyear I didn't think you and your team of rookies could put up a fight like this one since the last battle I had with your so called team I managed to escape from despite the fact that I was slightly injured. However there is one more plan I have up my sleeve." Buzz and the rest of team Lightyear wonder what did have plan when a moment later Zurg used a remote control which brought out a missle that Jessie was tied to it. Buzz and his team gasped in horror as Jessie screamed and cried for help. Zurg grinned evilly as he told Buzz, "If you don't want me to shoot this missile to Star Command with your special lady friend with it surrender now." Buzz was horrified at the fact not only Zurg is crazy enough to shoot a missile at Star Command but with the woman who saved his life attached to it endangering her life. Without giving it a second thought Buzz charged head on to Zurg to try to prevent him from pushing the button to launch the missile with Jessie tied down to it. Zurg saw what Buzz was going to do and without a second thought, he pushed the button on the remote launching the missile as he shouted, "Now you have to choose not only save Star Command and the woman who apparently is your weakness or try to capture me as if you can!"

Buzz and the rest of team Lightyear were horrified and were unsure what to do for a brief moment. Then Buzz said to his team, "Mira, Booster and XR I need the three of you to fight Zurg. I'm going to rescue Jessie and stop that missile by any means necessary." His team gasped as Mira pointed out, "Are you sure you can do this by yourself? What if you don't make it back?" Buzz thought about what Mira said and replied, "If I don't make it back it has been an honor to be the captain of a brave and wonderful team. I'm proud to not only call you my team but my friends as well. Also if I don't come back Mira you'll be captain since you're my second in command." Mira, Booster and XR knew there was no stopping their leader from going after the missile to attempt to stop it and save Jessie and Star Command as they watched their leader fly off. With that done the three of them alone they continued to fight Emperor Zurg.

As fast as Buzz could fly he flew after the missile and on top of it. "I'm here Jessie I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. After all we never got to finish our dance" Buzz told Jessie while trying to cut the ropes and reprogram the missile to go somewhere else. "Dancing is the last thing on my mind at the moment. I'm freaking out here so please hurry!" Jessie cried out as Buzz was finished cutting the ropes freeing Jessie. After Buzz freed Jessie he did his best to try to figure out how to reprogram the missile. He started to become frustrated and exclaimed, "This is a lot harder than I thought this would be. Jessie if we don't make it back alive there is something I want to tell you…" Before Buzz could say what he wanted to say Jessie cut him off and pointed out, "try rearranging those wires and push those buttons" as she noticed a control pad on the missile. Buzz saw what Jesse was pointing to and did as she suggested. Jessie's plan work as the missile was no longer heading to Star Command as Jessie held on to Buzz as the two of them flew back to his ship and where Zurg is fighting with the rest of team Lightyear.

Emperor Zurg and team Lightyear were neck and neck and before the battle ended Zurg said, "Looks like Buzz Lightyear isn't coming back" and before Zurg could shoothis laser guns for the final blow Buzz along with Jessie flew in and blasted him. Zurg was shocked to see his sworn enemy had made it back and rescued Jessie. "BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!" screamed Zurg in shock as his team was happy to see their captain made it back alive. "Jessie would you like the honor of using the taser on Zurg?" Buzz asked her as she replied, "You better believe I do. This is what he gets for kidnapping me and having the nerve to ask me to be his empress" As Jessie shot the taser at Zurg causing him to be immoble. Everyone was impressed by Jessie's aim to shoot as Buzz introduced his team, "Jessie this is my team say hello to Ranger Mira Nova, Ranger XR and Ranger Booster Sinclair Munchapper. Everyone this is Jessie the woman who saved my life after I crashed my escape pod in Texas on Earth. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to call all of you." Everyone was thrilled to meet Jessie and shook hands with her. While everyone was getting acquainted with each other Zurg somehow managed to move a tiny bit while paralized to shoot off a small laser and it made a hole in Jessie's suit causing her to lose air.

Buzz saw what Zurg did and taser him again as Booster and XR took Zurg inside the holding cell of their ship while Mira and Buzz took Jessie and flew inside as fast as they could. "I….. CAN'T….. BREATHE!" panicked Jessie in between breaths as Buzz and Mira quickly flew Jessie into the ship before she ran out of air. As soon as Mira and Buzz got Jessie inside Jessie's air supply was just about out when Jessie suddenly passed out. "OMG JESSIE!" Buzz cried out as he and the others rushed in and brought Jessie to the infirmary. Booster hooked Jessie up to an air breathing machine while XR monitored her viles. "We have to bring Jessie to Star Command so the doctors over there can make sure she's ok and we have to turn in Emperor Zurg so he face the consequences for his crimes" Buzz said to his team which they had no problem following that order as they flew in warp speed once again this time to Star Command.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Saving Jessie

Buzz drove faster than the speed of light to get to Star Command as fast as possible in order to make sure to save Jessie's life. When Buzz and his team finally landed at Star Command Commander Nebula arrived at the landing stock. "I know that ship. Buzz Lightyear's team must of found Buzz" Commander Nebula said to himself as he when up to the ship to greet team Lightyear. Before Commander Nebula could greet team Lightyear after the door opened Buzz and the rest of the team with Jessie on a stretcher ran past him as they ran to the Hospital section of Star Command. "Captain Lightyear what happened and who is that woman?" Commander Nebula questioned as he ran after team Lightyear. "We'll explain as soon as we can but right now we need to get medical attention for Jessie here. Also Emperor Zurg is being held in the holding cell of the ship. Get security right away to escort him to Star Command Prison" Buzz answer quickly as he made his way to the Hospital section.

Commander Nebula got some rangers to get Zurg from the holding cell of team Lightyear's ship and took him away. After Commander Nebula made sure Zurg was taken away he made his way to the Hospital to get the full story from team Lightyear. Doctors and nurses began examining Jessie as soon as she arrived and Buzz didn't want to leave her side. "Rangers what's happened on your mission?" Commander Nebula asked when he arrived. Buzz stepped out for a moment and along with his team, the four of them told him the whole story including when Zurg shot Jessie's space suit causing her to lose air and passed out as soon as she got onboard. Then Buzz said, "Commander Nebula that woman saved my life when I crashed in Texas. If Jessie didn't find me I would have most likely died. I was pretty banged up but she took care of me until I recovered and helped me try to contact you and the rest of my amazing and brave team here who along with Jessie helped fight Emperor Zurg after I saved her from being blown up along with a missile she was tied down to that was launched by Zurg that was heading for Star Command. She even suggested how to rearrange some wires and pushing the right buttons which helped reprogrammed the missile which I sent somewhere else."

Commander Nebula was shocked by what Buzz told him and as he looked at Jessie being examined by the doctors he said to Buzz, "Be by that brave woman's side. I think she is going to need your support and friendship to get through what she has been through. Take as much time as you need to look after her." Buzz told Commander Nebula he will do his best and after his superior officer left to take care of other matters including setting the trial date for Emperor Zurg to charge him for his many crimes against the galaxy. Shortly after one of the doctors that came out of the examination room where Jessie is said, "The woman you brought in is very lucky to be alive. Another couple of minutes without air would have ended her life. The reason why she passed out besides from lack of air is other than her suit being connected to the air tank as you're aware of the space suits can keep a person warm or cool depending on the temperature of the environment. She got a little too cold for comfort." Buzz thanked the doctor for everything he could do and requested if he and the rest of his team can see Jessie. The doctor allowed it and told him which room Jessie is in.

When Buzz and his team arrived Jessie was resting peacefully in her hospital bed. In a quiet whisper Buzzed asked Mira, Booster and XR to go to the gift shop to pick up some get well soon gifts for Jessie. After the three of them left Buzz pulled up a chair and placed it next to Jessie's bedside. Jessie was still sound asleep when Buzz took her by the hand while holding his head down. A moment later Jessie woke up and looked around the room. "Buzz? Where am I?" Jessie questioned. "Oh thank god you're awake. I'm so glad you're ok. You're at the hospital at Star Command. After you passed out in the ship my team and I brought you back here. I thought I mean we thought we were going to lose you but we made it back just in time. Jessie I want to say I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that and that I wanted to say…" Buzz said and before he could continue on Jessie say, "Thank you for saving my life and your team as well. I'm just sorry that I stormed off like that at the square dance. If I didn't do that I would have never been captured by that varmint Zurg." "Don't be sorry. Neither one of us knew that Zurg was on Earth and was planning to take you away. Plus I don't blame you for storming out like that at the square dance especially after I didn't hear what you wanted to really tell me that I may or may not know. I'm ready to listen to what you really want to tell me" Buzz pointed out and before Jessie could tell Buzz anything Mira, Booster and XR came in with flowers and get well gifts for Jessie who was deeply touch for their kind gesture and thanked them for the gifts.

The four of them made sure Jessie was comfortable and well taken care of. A little while later the doctor came in and told Jessie, Buzz and the rest of team Lightyear that Jessie is going to be ok and she can go home tomorrow after observing her for the night. They were all happy to hear it and after the doctor left Mira, Booster and XR were going to leave as well to turn in for the night. "You coming Buzz?" Booster asked. "Right behind you guys" answered Buzz and before Buzz could leave Jessie held Buzz's hand and asked him, "If it's ok with you I would like it if you stay with me until I fall asleep? I'm a bit nervous about being here all by myself." Buzz held on to Jessie's hand and replied, "Sure, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Guys I'm going to stay with Jessie for a bit longer." Buzz's team understood and went on their way. "Oh I almost forgot you dropped this on the night Zurg kidnapped you" exclaimed Buzz as he handed Jessie her favorite yellow hair ribbon. Jessie smiled at Buzz and thanked him for finding her childhood treasure as she tied the ribbon in her hair. Buzz went to the bathroom to freshen up and when he came out Jessie has fallen asleep. Buzz didn't want to leave her side just yet because he was still deeply concerned about Jessie and her well being.

The next morning Jessie woke up and found Buzz fast asleep on the foot of the bed while still sitting on the chair. "Buzz stood here all night for me" Jessie quietly said to herself as she didn't want to wake Buzz up right away as she rather liked watching the space ranger sleep. Then the nurse came in with breakfast and Buzz woke up shortly after. "Oh wow what time is it?" Buzz asked. "It's morning and you've been all night" Jessie answered while eating. "You must've been really tired. Thanks for staying the night." Buzz smiled at Jessie before going to get some breakfast himself. When the both of them were done eating Jessie's doctor came in and told her she was ok to leave which Jessie and Buzz were happy to hear about. After Jessie finished getting dressed Commander Nebula stopped by and introduced himself, "Hello Miss I'm Commander Nebula leader of Star Command. I'm glad you see you're doing ok." Jessie Shook Commander Nebula's hand and said, "Thanks partner and please call me Jessie. It's nice to meet you." When the two of them were done shaking hands Commander Nebula pointed out, "Wow you got a strong grip there Jessie which is a good thing." "I'm also a pretty good shot as well" stated Jessie. "That I'm very much aware of. Lightyear and his team told me what happened and I have to say you're one of the bravest people I've ever met. I was amazed when I heard that you helped take down Zurg. I want to represent to you a medal of heroism later today at an award ceremony if you like to attend" Commander Nebula said offered. "I would be honored Commander Nebula" said Jessie as she accepted the invitation.

With that said Commander Nebula went on to do other things. Mira, Booster and XR stopped by to check on Jessie and offered to show her around Star Command. Jessie told the others about Commander Nebula's visit including the award ceremony. "That's great to hear and if you like you and I can get ready for the ceremony together just us girls" Offered Mira. "That sounds like a plan," said Jessie. "I've never really had female friends to do girl stuff mostly because I'm not really into being too girly." "I'm the same way. I'll tell you about it while we're getting ready later" said Mira as she and everyone else hung out for a while and getting to know each other without having to rush into another life or death situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Girl talk and award ceremony

A little while later after Jessie got to know Buzz's team who were also his friends she and Mira left together to go get for the award ceremony. "So Jessie tell me where did you find Buzz after he crashed on Earth?" Mira asked as she was searching in her closet for something to wear. "I found Buzz in the woods that isn't too far from my ranch. I was shocked to find a man crashed landed from outer space. When I first looked at him I was like who is he?!" Answered Jessie as she had a bit of a daze look in her eyes along with a small smile. Mira noticed Jessie smiled and said, "If I didn't know any better I think you really like Buzz a lot." Jessie was a bit surprised at what Mira said and wasn't sure how to respond. "Well Buzz is very handsome, brave, kind and that dimple on his chin is fascinating. But we're just friends and I'm not saying I like him in that way I doubt he feels that way towards me" Jessie pointed out. "Besides I wouldn't be surprised if a guy like Buzz either has a girlfriend or married to a woman or his work."

Mira started giggling at what Jessie said and after she stopped laughing Mira said to Jessie, "Buzz is single and yes I admit I believe he is so dedicated to his job that sure it does sound like he is married to his work but at the same time he does care about people and to be honest with you Jessie even though we've only known each other for a short time I saw a spark in Buzz's eyes when he first introduced you to us and how scared he was of losing you if we didn't make it back to Star Command just in time." Jessie thought about what Mira said and recalled that Buzz wanted to tell her something before everyone showed up in her hospital room. "You really think Buzz has feelings for me?" Jessie questioned as she blushed at the idea of Buzz having romantic feelings for her. "I think so and don't deny that you feel something for the space captain. I can tell when a person is in love" Mira said to Jessie as she finally made a decision on a dress. Jessie looked at the dress Mira picked out and was amazed by its beauty. "Wow Mira that dress is beautiful. Looks like something a princess would wear" exclaimed Jessie. "I'm glad you think so because I think this dress would look amazing on you" Mira said as she handed Jessie the dress. "What?! No I couldn't ..." Jessie began to say when Mira said, "It's fine Jessie. I've worn that dress a while ago but only to make my father happy since he hasn't been too thrilled with me becoming a space ranger."

Jessie looked at Mira with a puzzled confused look on her face as she didn't understand why doesn't her father like the idea of Mira being a space ranger. "May I ask why doesn't your father approve of you being a space ranger?" questioned Jessie. "That's because my father is a king which makes me a….." Mira said and before she could finish her sentence Jessie shouted, "You're a princess?!" Mira nodded her head head yes and told Jessie, "I was sick of being just a princess. I wanted to do more with my life than being next in line for the throne on planet Nova. Even though my father doesn't approve of what I do and believe me I hear it enough from him my dream has always been to be a space ranger and it came true." Jessie applauded Mira for following her dream and not letting her father put her down for following it. Jessie knew what it was like to have a parent that disapproves of her life choices and told Mira how her mother reacted when she decided not to be so lady like. Jessie looked at the dress again and told Mira she would wear it. When Jessie came out of the dressing room Mira gasped and said, "You look amazing and I think Buzz will like it as well." "Thanks Mira I appreciate you letting me borrow your dress and for our talk. I don't really have female friends" Jessie pointed out as Mira said, "Well you do now. Come on let's get going. The guys are waiting for us."

Jessie and Mira met up with the guys at the award ceremony and sat up on stage with them. Buzz was amazed at how Jessie looked that his jaw dropped down as did Booster and XR. "Wow Jessie that dress looks wonderful on you" Buzz told her. "Thank you Buzz" Jessie replied as she took a seat next to Buzz. "Buzz I recalled that you wanted to tell me something before your team showed up. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Buzz gasped for a bit at realizing he never got to finish what he wanted to say but before Buzz could say something Commander Nebula came up on stage as it was time for the award ceremony to start and began speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen today we are gathered here to not only celebrate the defeat and capture of Emperor Zurg but the team who did it and a brave woman who saved Captain Buzz lightyear's life and assisted in Zurg's capture. When I call your names please stand up and accept your medals."

As Commander Nebula called each and everyone's name and each of them accepted her medals. "Jessie I present to you the medal of heroism for assisting in the defeat and capture of Emperor Zurg and for saving the life of Captain Buzz Lightyear one of my most dedicated and hard working rangers I have the honor to know. Besides this medal I am making you an honorary space ranger for Star Command." Jessie was honored and thanked Commander Nebula for the award and for making her an honorary space ranger. Commander Nebula concluded the ceremony and everyone went to the hall to have a celebration dinner. Music was playing and everyone was dancing. "May I have this dance Jessie? We never got to finish our dance back on Earth" Buzz pointed out as he offered his hand. "Sure Buzz I'll dance with you" Accepted Jessie as she and Buzz went on the dance floor. Everyone was amazed at how well Buzz and Jessie danced together. While Jessie and Buzz were dancing together Buzz asked her, "Since Zurg has been captured and we're not in danger what will you do now?" "Well for starters I'm wondering how am I going to get back home? I miss Texas and my horses" Jessie answered as she looked out the window and gazed at the stars. "If you want, you can always stay here with me and my crew. You can help us defend the galaxy. I know I would like it and so would the others" exclaimed Buzz.

Jessie didn't know what to say at first after Buzz offered her an opportunity to stay in outer space but then she said, "Outer space is beautiful and as incredible as it would be to stay and defend the galaxy I have my own home town to look after." Buzz was a bit disappointed but knew Jessie has somewhere that she calls home. "At least let me and my crew escort you home if that's ok with you" offered Buzz. Jessie accepted Buzz's offer for a ride back home after they enjoyed themselves a bit more at the party. When the party ended Buzz told his crew, "rangers we're escorting Jessie back home safely and you guys will get to see what Texas is like if you're up for it." Mira, Booster and XR were up for it but Mira could tell that Buzz was sad about Jessie going back home and wondered if those two confess their true feelings for each other. Later on when Jessie boarded the ship with Booster and XR Mira pulled Buzz aside wanted to speak with him. "Buzz we need to talk in private" Mira said as they went somewhere to talk. "Buzz I'm going to ask you straight up how do feel about Jessie?" Buzz was surprised that his second in command asked him a personal question but answered, "Jessie is an amazing, brave and lovely woman. I'm honored to know her and grateful to her for saving me." "Cut the bullshit Buzz. It's obvious you have romantic feelings for Jessie and I believe she feels the same about you" Mira said as Buzz couldn't believe not only her language but what she said to him. "Well Jessie is remarkable, tough as nails and when she smiles I feel like smiling as well. Not to mention her red hair is gorgeous, especially when she wears it down or in a braid with that cute yellow ribbon tied at the end of it" Buzz said to Mira with a smile. "However I'm a space ranger defender of the galaxy. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Jessie." Mira couldn't believe Buzz was going to his feelings aside just because he is a space ranger. However she knew that her captain was one of the most hard headed people she has ever met. Mira believed eventually the truth will come out before the time will come for everyone to say goodbye to Jessie after dropping her off back to her home. "Lightyear wait!" shouted Commander Nebula. "I would like to join you all on your trip to Earth to drop off Jessie. I want to see what is Texas like." Buzz and his crew honored Commander Nebula's request as they all boarded the ship and took off for Earth and headed to Texas.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Visiting Texas and almost revealed truths

As soon as the ship landed in Texas the ship's door open and everyone got off. Buzz's crew, Commander Nebula and Jessie got off the ship together and Jessie brought them to her ranch. "Oh wow Jessie your home looks great. Do you live here alone?" Mira asked. "Well not all alone. I have my horses Bullseye and Rocko. Other than my horses it is just me" Jessie replied as she continued showing everyone around her home. "Come on everyone I want to show you around my town. I think you'll like it." Before leaving the ranch to explore Jessie's town Commander Nebula asked, "Um Jessie I was wondering would it possible to dress like something similar to what you're wearing?" Jessie, Buzz and his crew were a bit surprised of Commander Nebula's request but Jessie smiled and said, "Of course you can and the rest of you can as well if you want."

A few minutes later Commander Nebula and everyone else were dressed similar to Jessie. Commander Nebula liked what he was wearing because in his head he thought to himself, "I like how I look. For some reason my mustache and this cowboy look goes together." Jessie showed everyone around town. Buzz was already familiar with Jessie's hometown since he spent a great deal of time in Texas after crash landing on Earth. "What's that place?" Booster pointed out to. "That is called a Saloon. It's where people come to get a drink, maybe something to eat and sometimes there is a brawl" answered Jessie. Everyone wondered what is a brawl and as soon as Jessie and everyone else entered a few people looked up before going back to whatever they were doing. Jessie went up to the bartender and ordered root beers for herself and everyone else. Everyone took sips of their root beers which they enjoyed but nobody enjoyed it more than Booster because he drank his quickly and let out the biggest belch anyone has ever heard.

Jessie stared at Booster for a few seconds as Booster was a bit embarrassed at not only how loud he belch but at the fact that he did it in public. "Excuse me everyone" Booster said awkwardly. Then all of a sudden Jessie, Buzz, Mira, XR and even Commander Nebula thought it was funny and impressive as they started laughing. "Ranger Sinclair Munchapper that belch was both disgusting and impressive. If there was a medal for a belch like yours I would reward you with it. For now I will give you a round of applause" Commander Nebula said as he started clapping his hands and everyone else followed along. Booster was slightly embarrassed and honored at the same time as he smiled and thanked Commander Nebula.

As they were all about to leave some drunk knucklehead wanted to start a fight with Buzz. "Hey stranger let's you and me arm wrestle. You don't look so tough. I bet I can beat you" said the drunk man. "I'm not interested in an arm wrestling match with some random drunk. You need to back off and go home" Buzz demanded as the drunken man was in his face. "Oh I see your chicken" exclaimed the drunk man. "My friend here doesn't have to do anything now leave before I make you!" demanded Jessie as she wasn't going to allow some stupid drunk idiot make fun of Buzz. The drunk man took one look at Jessie and said, "This is between us men little lady. A woman like yourself needs to be at home cooking, cleaning and raising babies." The sexiest comment made both Jessie and Mira so mad that they both punched him so hard that he fell backwards onto a table where a group of people were playing cards. "You messed up our game!" One of the strangers yelled at the drunk man when all of a sudden a fight broke out. "So does this count as a brawl?" Buzz asked Jessie. "It sure does and if you guys can lend me a hand into breaking up this brawl that would be great" Jessie requested.

Buzz and the others were more than happy to help Jessie out and stop everyone from fighting. Then Jessie grabbed the drunk man who made the sexiest comment and said, "Never make a comment about women like that ever and I better not see your face otherwise you can bet we're going to have problems. Do I make myself clear?" Jessie said as the drunken man shook his head in fear of getting beaten up by both Jessie and Mira who was ready to knock him out again with Jessie. The drunk man ran away in an unknown direction and everyone cheered. Jessie and the others left the saloon as she continued to show everyone around town. Later on Jessie introduced everyone to her horses Bullseye and Rocko as everyone was delighted to meet them. After that it was time for dinner. "I hope you're all hungry because we're going to have one good BBQ" Jessie said as she was about to start making dinner. Everyone offered to help Jessie cook as their way of saying thank you for her hospitality. Jessie told Booster, Mira and XR where to get some of the meat she kept while she, Buzz and Commander Nebula prepared some stuff and chatted. All of a sudden Commander Nebula's communicators started beeping. "Excuse me I need to take this call" Commander Nebula said as he went inside to take the call.

Buzz and Jessie were alone together as they briefly stared at each other awkwardly. "Um is there something in my hair?" Jessie asked after finally breaking the silence tension between her and Buzz who replied, "Other than your cute yellow ribbon you have tied at the end of your hair no not a thing." Jessie smiled at Buzz as he smiled back at Jessie. "You know Jessie we never got to finish our conversation at the hospital. I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. You're very special to me." "You're very special to me as well Buzz. Ever since we first met I've felt something about you and for a while I was unsure about it until now" exclaimed Jessie as she started blushing. Buzz started blushing as well because he knew what Jessie was going to say and replied, "I feel the same way about you and I believe you and I have a connection which is why I've been wanting to tell you that…." before Buzz could finish his sentence Commander Nebula came back outside because he had something important to say, "Lightyear I got a call from Madam President. She said that when we get back it will be time to test and train any potential new rookies to become space rangers. I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

Buzz didn't realize it was that time of the year again to pick out new recruits to join Star Command. Ever since Buzz was promoted to Captain at Commander Nebula's request he helped train the recruits. "Jessie and I were having a discussion and I was about to tell her that…" Before Buzz could finish his sentence Jessie said, "I didn't know you help train new recruits. It sounds like a very important job. You probably want to get on that after all of us enjoy a good old Texas BBQ." "Uhhh yeah sure" Buzz replied with an unsure tone in his voice which Commander Nebula noticed but before he could say anything everyone came back and helped get the BBQ started. Everyone enjoyed all the different kinds of food and each other's company. When everyone was done with dinner they all gazed at the stars and admired how lovely they are. "I think I may want to come to Texas for my next vacation and maybe make this my retirement destination someday" Commander Nebula declared. "Not a bad idea sir" Buzz replied as he not was gazing at the stars but at Jessie as well as he couldn't believe that he was going to have to say goodbye to her when it was time to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A mission of the heart

After gazing at the stars late into the night everyone became tired and decided to turn in. "Wow it's late" Buzz pointed out as he saw on his watch that it was 11pm. "Commander Nebula since its late why don't we spend the night? We don't have to leave yet and it will be a long trip. I'm sure you, me and my team would like to get a good night's sleep and be ready for returning to Star Command." Commander Nebula thought about what Buzz said and replied, "You're right Lightyear. I would prefer for all of us to be at our best as long as Jessie here doesn't mind having company for the night." Jessie said, "It's fine by me. Getting to know all of you after everything that has happened has been an adventure." Everyone was grateful to Jessie for allowing them to spend the night. Everyone went inside and got themselves ready for bed. Jessie kept tossing and turning as she couldn't fall asleep. Jessie then decided to get herself a glass of water. As she walked through her home she saw Buzz snoring away Jessie couldn't help but watch him sleep for a bit as she walked up to Buzz and brushed her hand on his face. Jessie then went to get her water and went back to her room for the night hoping that she hasn't awaken the others who were using sleeping bags in her living room.

Unknowing to Jessie Mira was also awake and saw the way Jessie looked at Buzz. She hoped that Buzz and Jessie would tell each other how they feel but Mira wasn't sure if that was going to happen. The next morning The first one that was up bright and early was Booster and he began making pancakes for everyone who then woke up to the smell of pancakes. "Wow what is that delightful smell?" Everyone thought when they all woke up. "Who wants pancakes?" Booster asked. Everyone came to the table and sat down as Booster started serving. "Booster this is so sweet of you to make breakfast" Jessie said as she sat down. "It was my pleasure. Being here at your ranch reminds me of being back home on my family's farm" Booster pointed out as he served Jessie breakfast.

As soon as everyone took their first bite they all thought that Booster's pancakes were super fluffy and tasty. After breakfast was done and the dishes were taken care of it was time for Buzz, his team and Commander Nebula to go. "Is everyone ready to go?" Commander Nebula asked Buzz and his team. They all answered yes even Buzz who didn't answer right away as Commander Nebula noticed he seemed distracted. Then Commander Nebula walked up to Jessie and said to her, "Jessie before we leave, I want to thank you again for saving the life of one of the hardest working and bravest space ranger Star Command has ever had. Also your help in the defeat of Emperor Zurg will go down in history and I'm glad that you didn't perish." As Commander Nebula stuck out his hand to shake Jessie's hand Jessie pulled Commander Nebula in for a hug. At first Commander Nebula didn't know how to respond but he decided to hug Jessie back. Booster was a bit emotional when he went up to Jessie to say goodbye. "I hope to see you again" said Booster. "Same here and maybe you can show me how you made those pancakes" said Jessie. "I'm not very good at goodbyes….." before XR could continue he began crying. Jessie placed her hand in his robotic shoulder and assured him she'll never forget the robot that was told he was destroyed and put back together whenever he substance damage.

Mira said her goodbyes next and told Jessie, "I've never really had a lot of female friends before. Now I know what it's like. I promise to come visit. Also I wanted to give you this. It's a communicator that way we can call each other and talk." Jessie hugged Mira and told her, "I would like that very much." Commander Nebula, Booster, Mira and XR went inside the spaceship. "You coming Lightyear?" Commander Nebula called out to Buzz who answered, "I'll be there soon. I just want to say goodbye to Jessie." Commander Nebula honored Buzz's request as he and everyone else went on the ship. Buzz went up to Jessie looked into her eyes and said, "I'll never forget you Jessie. Here I want you to have this." Buzz took off the necklace he was wearing that had the piece of metal that had the piece of metal from the first spaceship he crashed and placed it on Jessie's neck. "I promise to take good care of it and here you can have this" Jessie said as she took off her hair ribbon and tied it around Buzz's wrist. "Are you sure? You said this has been your favorite ribbon since you were a little girl" Buzz questioned. "Yes I'm sure that you'll always remember me" answered Jessie. Buzz thanked Jessie and promised to never forget her and see her again someday.

After Buzz and Jessie said their goodbyes Buzz boarded the ship and took off. As the ship began to fly up Buzz looked out the window and saw Jessie as her hair became unraveled since she gave him her hair ribbon as the wind was blowing through her hair. Also Buzz noticed the tears in Jessie's eyes as she mouthed out something and Buzz gasped because he knew what Jessie was saying. As soon as the ship entered outer space everyone except for Buzz took their places at the controls. Buzz kept looking out the window and saw Earth becoming smaller as the ship went further away until all could Buzz see was just a sea of stars. Buzz's team and Commander Nebula saw the saddest in Buzz's eyes and knew something was up. Commander Nebula went up to Buzz and spoke to him, "the stars are beautiful. I've never realized how beautiful they are." Buzz just nodded his head in agreement. "That ribbon you're wearing around your wrist is cute" exclaimed Commander Nebula as Buzz once again nodded his head in agreement. As Buzz and Commander Nebula continued to look out the window and observe the stars Commander Nebula put two and two together and came to a realization of the captain. "Captain Lightyear I'm sending you on a mission" Commander Nebula suddenly blurred out. "A mission right now? But we're on our way back to Star Command to start training the new recruits. My team and I have to….." Buzz began saying and Commander Nebula cut him off in mid sentence and said, "I didn't say it was a mission for your whole team just you. Captain Lightyear it's totally obvious that you have fallen in love with Jessie and it's obvious that she loves you as well. Not only as your commanding officer but as your friend you need to go on a mission to follow your heart."

Buss couldn't believe what Commander Nebula just said to him. He turned around, looked at his crew who were standing near him and agreed with Commander Nebula. "Buzz Lightyear you have always been one of the bravest people I've never met. You're also just as hard headed and stubborn as my father. I figured right away that you and Jessie have romantic feelings for each other" Mira pointed out. Buzz never really liked being called hard headed and stubborn by his second in command but at the same time he knew Mira was right. "You're right princess I can be hard headed and stubborn. You're also right about how I feel about Jessie. I love her with all of my heart but I'm a space ranger. Who will help defend the galaxy against evil?" said Buzz. "Lightyear There are many brave space rangers just like you including your team here who are always ready to defend the galaxy but are you really going to give up being with the woman you love?" questioned Commander Nebula. Buzz thought about what Commander Nebula said for a moment and answered, "No I'm not. Commander Nebula I will take that mission to follow my heart."

Commander Nebula was happy to hear Buzz's answer even though he and his team were sad to see him go. The ship was turned around and in light speed the ship made its way back to Earth. As for Jessie she was in the stalls crying into Bullseye mane. All of a sudden Jessie saw Buzz's spaceship land in her yard and ran outside to see what was going on. The ship's door opened and Buzz wasted no time running out the door and to Jessie. "Buzz you're back. What happened?" said Jessie as she was confused and happy at the same time to see Buzz and everyone else. Buzz pulled Jessie close to her and began to passionately kiss her. Jessie began kissing Buzz back as everyone saw and went awwwwwww. "Jessie I know now what you have been trying to tell me all along and I wanted to say that I feel the same way. Jessie I love you with all my heart ever since we started getting to know each other. I've just been too stubborn and hard headed to admit it. But when you were captured by Zurg and when I thought you wouldn't make it after you were losing air from your suit I knew that I wanted to protect and be by your side forever. I know this is sudden and that we haven't known each other for every long but Jessie will you marry me?" Buzz said as he got down on one knee and asked for Jessie's hand in marriage.

Everyone including Jessie were shocked but happy when Buzz asked Jessie to marry him. Then Jessie said, "Buzz Lightyear ever since I first found you in that damaged pod I couldn't help but think where did this handsome man come from and I hope he isn't dead. When I thought you didn't have feelings for me I was heartbroken but I know you do love me since you came back and I love you too and yes I will marry you space cowboy." Buzz was happy that Jessie said yes and twirled her around. Commander Nebula, Mira, XR and Booster had tears in their eyes as they were very happy for the couple. Buzz and Jessie promised to invite everyone to the wedding as soon as they were done planning it. Buzz's team and Commander said their goodbyes and promised to come to their wedding before they boarded their ship and took off. Buzz picked up Jessie bridal style and carried her inside the house. They sat down together on the couch and snuggled for a while with a loving embrace. A couple of days later while Buzz was getting some supplies Jessie got a call from Mira on the communicator and had a chat. "It's great to hear from you Mira. How are things at Star Command?" Jessie asked. "Busy as always. Zurg's trial just recently ended. He has been sentenced to life in space prison for all of his crimes" Mira told Jessie. "Good that low life snakes deserves to be in jail for what he did to me and all of those crimes he committed. I'm just glad Buzz and the rest of you were able to save me. And to think Zurg pointed out that I'm Buzz's greatest weakness" Jessie stated.

Mira thought about what Jessie just said and told her, "I highly believe you're one of Buzz's weaknesses." Jessie didn't know what Mira meant and asked her about it. That was when Mira told Jessie about one of her missions with Buzz and the rest of the team about the mini evil clones that acted like misbehaving children. "How did you guys defeat them?" asked Jessie since was curious. "Well each of defeated the evil mini versions of ourselves with our weaknesses. When I asked Buzz what is his weakness he thought about it and told me. I couldn't believe it because I thought it was silly but Booster defeated mini evil Buzz by using his weakness." Jessie asked Mira, "If you don't mind me asking what is Buzz's weakness?" Mira told Jessie, "let's just say it involves how sensitive his tummy is." Jessie put two and two together and figured out not only how Booster defeated mini evil Buzz but that Buzz is sensitive on a certain part of his body. They both started laughing and that was when Buzz came back. "Hey Jessie I'm back from the store. I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Buzz said as he saw that Jessie was on the communicator with Mira. "Hey Buzz I was just calling to see how are things with you and Jessie and that we all can't wait until the wedding to see you guys" stated Mira.

Buzz smiled and thanked Mira before Mira had to hang up to get back to work. Jessie couldn't believe what she found out about her soon to be husband. Later on when the two of them were in bed together cuddling Jessie said to Buzz, "I had an interesting conversation with Mira today and she told me about one of your missions you and your team went on." "What mission would that be? I've been on many missions during my time as a space ranger" Buzz pointed out. "Well Mira told me the one where there were these evil mini clones of you guys that acted like naughty children and each of them were defeated by each of your weaknesses and Mira in her own way gave me a hint of what your weakness is that Booster used to defeat the evil mini you" Jessie winked. "That's not my weakness. I have no weakness!" exclaimed Buzz and before Buzz could continue to deny what his weakness is Jessie began tickling Buzz on his tummy and he burst out laughing unable to resist. "Awwwwww Buzz I think it's cute that your ticklish on your tummy" said Jessie as she continued tickling Buzz. Through his laughter Buzz said, "Well let's see if you have the same weakness as me" as he began tickling Jessie on her stomach. Jessie giggled and tried to prevent Buzz from tickling her but it was no use.

Eventually Buzz and Jessie stopped tickling each other as they couldn't take it anymore. "We're probably going to use our silly weakness against each other aren't we?" asked Buzz"Only if we ever feel like being silly" replied Jessie as she kissed Buzz. The couple hugged each other with smiles on their faces and dreamt of their upcoming wedding. Three months later it was finally Buzz and Jessie's wedding day. The couple decided to keep the ceremony simple but invited as many people to celebrate their special day including Mira, Booster and XR. Commander Nebula was asked to be the minister of Buzz and Jessie's wedding which he said yes to. Buzz took his place at the altar before everyone stood up to watch Jessie walk down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress. Buzz couldn't believe how beautiful Jessie looked and was thrilled to be marrying the woman he loves. Commander began the ceremony and greeted everyone for attending Buzz and Jessie's wedding. Later on he asked, "Buzz Lightyear do you take Jessie to be your wife as long as you both shall live?" Buzz replied, "I do." Then Commander Nebula asked Jessie, "Do you Jessie take Captain Buzz Lightyear to be your husband as long as you both shall live?" "I do" said Jessie. "By the power invested in me by Star Command I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride and that is an order" said Commander Nebula with a smile which Buzz had no problem following as he and Jessie kissed for the first time as husband and wife. After the wedding party Buzz and Jessie rode into the sunset to begin their lives together as husband and wife and to live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
